


Don't blame the Alcohol

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00line drinking for the first time, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When realisation dawns that renjun is a dangerously clingy drunk, jeno finds himself breaking the one condition he himself established regarding their little secret relationship .





	Don't blame the Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> @littlehuangrj 🔞 if you are not comfortable with reading 00 line content now's your cue to turn around

 

The thing about hangouts planned out on advance is that you can't really bail out on them.

  
Even if amongst the four people involved is your dirty little secret that you just got into a terribly heated argument with.

  
Renjun has been avoiding him since their banter last night.

  
The other called him out for being overly affectionate with Jisung which didn't make sense because they weren't together and he thought he had made that clear enough.

  
Sure this arrangement may all have started just because Renjun confessed and Jeno rejected in addition to how he admitted he did feel horny for Renjun while not actually having any feelings for him.

  
For the past five months he thought he had made it clear that he had just wanted to get into the other's pants with no strings attached.

  
As to why Renjun was making this a big deal now was a question left unanswered. Renjun was already settled in a booth with Donghyuck.

  
Jeno decided to come over with Jaemin after hanging at the practice room for an upcoming comeback.

  
The sight greeting them is one he had never expected to see.

  
Renjun was hiccuping and giggling while clinking shot glasses with Donghyuck.

  
That was the first time they'd be drinking together with fellow members as they long ago agreed to do it first between themselves.

  
Jaemin exchanged a worried glance as they could already smell alcohol in the air within that small confinement, the bottles scattered everywhere doesn't really help to ease his nerve.

"Why did you guys start without us?" Jeno asks grabbing a bottle of lager for himself.

  
"Renjun insisted," Donghyuck being the sober one amongst the two, answers.

  
"Injunnie wants to drink moreeeee," Renjun pouts as he stumbles to point at the nearest bottle of soju.

Everyone flinches at the tone of the older's voice.

Renjun never acts cute willingly more or less adresses himself in a third person's perspective.

Donghyuck succumbs and pours another glass for Renjun.

  
"Thank you Donghyuckieeee," He sweetly says as he plants a kiss on the other's cheek taking everyone off guard.

  
Jeno feels his limbs weakening when Donghyuck flushes a taint shade of red before giggling back at Renjun.

  
\--

 

A couple of shots and bottles later, Donghyuck excuses himself and finds the waiter to order side dishes.

Jaemin moves over to Renjun's side at the same time. Jeno watched the exchange quietly.

"You've been drinking a lot," Jaemin snatches the drink out of Renjun's grasp and downs it on his own.

Renjun's eyes follows the moment and stares as the other gulps continuously.

"Not fair," Renjun unconsciously licks his lips, pouts and places a hand dangerously high up on Jaemin's thigh and snuggles at the crook of his neck.

Jaemin loves affection in general and the unknowing glare Jeno sends doesn't stop him from sneaking an arm around Renjun's waist as the other cuddles, invading the space between them.

Jeno wants to brush it off like its no big deal when Renjun starts pecking Jaemin's neck.

He did say it himself _. No strings attached._

Donghyuck comes back with chips in one hand and water in the other.

He sighs at the scene unfolding as he settles at the other side of Renjun, leaving Jeno to having a whole view right across the three.

Renjun stops to look in Donghyuck's direction with a few moments of silence.

Nobody was prepared for Renjun smirking one second then grasping Donghyuck from the back of his neck at the next, dragging him clumsily to smash their lips against one another.

Renjun scoots back and Jaemin's hands fly to the shorter male's waist out of instinct so the two don't end up crashing against him.

He realises his instinct is wrong when Renjun proceeds to latch unto him instead.

Before Jeno knows it, Renjun is on Jaemin's lap and kissing the other messily.

Donghyuck chugs another bottle down perhaps at an attempt to get hammered and forget what just happened and whatever it is currently happening.

Renjun is giggling and the sound ticks some buttons within Jeno that his feet somehow drag him to a stand and to the two making out from across him.

"Get up," He says with a scowl and an authoritative tone, the kind he only ever used when he's actually angry.

"Mmmm," Renjun shrugs off the wary touch Jeno is placing on his shoulder.

"Renjun." He demands while towering over the two that makes Jaemin feel likes he wants and needs to scram.

"Injunnie wants to kiss Jaeminnie and Donghyuckieeee, go away," Renjun ignores him while peppering kisses on Jaemin's neck and shuffling on the other's lap.

It doesn't take much effort for Jeno to slide his arms underneath Renjun's armpits to lift him in the air and out of Jaemin's lap. Gladly, the smaller male  doesn't fight back and is in the midst of passing out.

Donghyuck tosses the car keys to him and he replies with a curt nod.

"I'll come back for you guys," Jeno says at first with hesitation.

"Actually, I might get someone to pick you guys up instead," He rebutts as Jaemin and Donghyuck flush at the implication.

"Forget about what he did today, ... he tends to forget that..... That he's mine." The words leave a surprise more to himself as they come confidently from his own mouth, yet it lifts his shoulder in pride being able to say that _Renjun is his_.

\--

It doesn't take much till they reach the car.

How the managers even trusted them with the car to begin with is a question yet to be answered, luckily enough Jeno is pretty much sober to drive.

Too sober to remember how Renjun kissed Donghyuck, and sat on Jaemin's lap while having an intense make out session.

Renjun seems to have sobered up in the middle of the drive back to their dorms as he opted to staring out the window.

"Feeling better?" Jeno speaks to break the silence as he chooses a route away from the busy district streets.

"Not really," He replies while scribbling at the fog forming at the window of the passenger seat.

"Why did you take me away--- I was having fun." He prompts with a soured expression.

"You were making out with both Jaemin and Donghyuck," He reminds the other just as much as he does remind himself.

"Yes I'm fully aware of what I was doing and I was still very much having fun," He deadpans while resting his head against the upper end of his seatbelt.

"You were drunk and you still are now -- you don't know if it was you having fun or the alcohol doing its thing. " Jeno agitatedly insists as his grip tightens on the steering wheel. His eyes tend to flicker to the outfit Renjun donned today.

A great choice for Renjun, a terrible one for Jeno.

Cropped sweater, black leather jeans, and fishnets.

If the bulge between his legs was anything to give him away, he'd say he's in an extremely hard situation .

"Whether or not I did that while I was sober or drunk is none of your business, Jeno." Renjun affirms and Jeno can tell that Renjun is glaring at him as he says that.

"But---" Jeno is about to speak but Renjun interrupts.

"You can't just stop me from making out with other people. You should know best how that's not how being in a no strings attached arrangement works." Renjun says with a bitter crisp to his words.

He sends the manager a text to pick the other two back from the bar as he frustratingly lets his mind wander for the rest of the ride home.

Luckily enough they reach the parking lot without Jeno crashing from all the tension.

As nobody speaks till they reach their floor  
and get into the safety of their dormitory, Jeno dissects Renjun's words.

He makes a lot of stupid decisions and says a lot of stupid things. What he's about to do can just add itself to the list. 

Renjun is about to walk to his own room when Jeno grabs him by the wrist, and ushers the other into his own room.

Jeno corners Renjun against his door with an exhausted puff of breath.

_Renjun up close does not give justice to Renjun from the screen of a mobile phone._

"Finally--- nothing to stop me now." Jeno exhales as he rests his forehead on Renjun's shoulder.

"J-Jeno-- I'm not really-- in the mood to play your games at the moment," Renjun looks away and Jeno can finally sense the other being aware of him and their close proximity.

"Look at you whimpering... where did the Renjun from earlier go?" Jeno lifts his head up and whispers roughly against the shell of Renjun's ear.

"Baby, you're forgetting who you belong to..." Jeno tests the waters and licks at the junction between the lower end of the other's ear and neck.

"I don't b-belong to anyone," Renjun squirms yet doesn't do anything to make Jeno stop.

"You're right, not to anyone that's not me." Jeno plants scattered kisses on Renjun's neck making the other shiver in his grasp.

"Jeno," Renjun warns, hands fisting at Jeno's shirt across his chest.

"I'm sorry for not coming around sooner," Jeno apologises as he wraps his arms around Renjun's waist and lifts him up, closer to his body.

By instinct, Renjun wraps his legs around Jeno's waist.

"Don't wanna see you with anyone else ever again," Jeno's heart plummets as he confesses. He feels Renjun still against him.

Jeno lays Renjun gently to the bed, staring at the way Renjun's fringe falls naturally across his forehead while doing so.

"I don't understand," Renjun looks so confused and the frustration is visible through his face.

"I'll fuck you so good you'll be sober enough to understand," Jeno assures as he catches Renjun in a slow, messy exchange of saliva and cherry tasting  lips.

Renjun hesitatingly reciprocates and Jeno calls it the point of no return.

Unlike any other time he's had Renjun underneath him on his bed at such ungodly times of the day, today feels different.

Maybe it's the way he finally understands why he always thought nobody could par to Renjun.

Why he always thought nobody else could ever make him feel satisfied in bed or during a casual day as Renjun could.

Or maybe it's how he wishes Renjun will never do what he did earlier ever again-- if it's not with him.

"Please stop hurting me," Jeno's heart aches as a tear falls from Renjun's eyes filled with tiredness, pain and utter confusion.

"From now on, I swear I won't," Jeno vaguely assures as he kisses each of Renjun's closed eyelids.

Renjun sits up against his headboard at an attempt to remove the crop top when Jeno stops him from doing so.

"Keep it on," Renjun's eyebrows scrunch in wonder.

"You look good in it." Jeno blushes as he moves closer and pulls Renjun to his lap kissing him like he's never gonna be able to do it again.

Hands roam to familiar places and Renjun's pants are gone with his underwear before he knows it.

Jeno retrieves the condom and lube from his bedside table despite the questionable look Renjun is sending his way.

"Why do you---" Jeno cuts Renjun off before he ends up exposing himself.

"Leave the bedtalk for later, I swear I'll talk to you till the sun rises if that's what you want." He bashfully intervenes earning a hesitant nod from Renjun.

Renjun lies on his back and grabs an extra pillow to cover his face. Just ike he always insisted for Renjun to do everytime they had sex as he couldn't bare looking at Renjun's face and not feel guilty while doing the deed for not being able to like him back.

Tonight is different as Jeno gently pulls the covering pillow away much to Renjun's surprise.

As if adding the cherry on top, Jeno plants a messy kiss before softly saying, "Wanna see you feel good."

He then slips one lubed digit in Renjun's clenching hole.

Watching Renjun panting and gasping while squeezing his eyes closed is another fantasy on its own and one for the books.

"You can add another," The other calls out after some time and Jeno feels the other pushing himself down opposing Jeno's thrusts.

The moans are gradually filling the room as much as the blood going to his groin increases.

"Fuck," Renjun calls out when he hits a particular spot, so he experiments by pressing down on the same place. Much to his pleasure, Renjun let's out a strained moan that sounds too illegal for Jeno's well-being.

Jeno takes off his clothings and proceeds to stroke his shaft. Renjun groans at the loss and proceeds to finger himself while he stares at Jeno on his knees in between Renjun's widely spread out legs.

His hair is slicked back, and it feels like looking at the familiar toned, chiseled body for the first time.

He slips the condom on and looks back to see Renjun ogling at him.

To actually see someone like Renjun who has openly admitted to liking him staring him down was making his guts churn. Renjun himself could turn heads of he ever do simply walked by.

For Jeno to realise how equally smitten he is only now, made him feel like a complete fool.

He aligns the head of his cock to Renjun's awaiting entrance and the very sensation of it is driving him to the edge.

He pushes slowly and almost falls against Renjun, with their foreheads against one another.

"Don't ever look at anyone that way," Jeno grunts out as Renjun stares at him in a blissful daze. The kind that Jeno would probably willingly drop everything for at an instant.

He pulls out almost completely then slams back again when least expected. Out of rhythm, sloppy but rough. 

Like how Renjun liked it.

Renjun grasps, flinging his arms till his hands are on Jeno's back, nails digging, marking through his flesh.

"God----Jeno," Renjun breathlessly mumbles, and to say the sound he made was a holy mantra to Jeno would be an understatement.

He picks up the pace till the only sounds filling the room is the slapping of skin against skin and the lewd squelching of sex and their mixed scent rushing through the air.

"I'm getting close, baby," Jeno whispers as he paints bruises across Renjun's body while slamming against the other's prostate.

"M-me too," The other replies pulling at Jeno's hair as he bites hickeys on his collarbone.

"Shit, I can't cover that---it's too high--AHHHHHHH," His concerns of having to explain the patches of pink and purple near the upper part of his neck flies out the window as he sees spurts of white stain the area where Jeno is pressed flush against him. His eyes roll back in satisfaction and relief.

Soon after, he feels Jeno spilling, making it feel like a good kind of gushy warmth deep inside him.

After a few moments of silence and feeling the bed shift because of Jeno shuffling around, he's taken by surprise when he feels a warm towel being wiped across his body, entering his hole and sliding through the crack of his ass.

"Cleaning us up," Jeno lazily answers at the sight of Renjun flinching at his touch.

Soon after he finds himself being tucked under Jeno's chin as the other has his arms wrapped around his waist pulling him closer, leaving them naked underneath the thick pile of Jeno's blanket.

"What was that about," Renjun brings up as he buries his face in Jeno's chest as he feels Jeno staring him down.

"Which part exactly," Jeno asks as he chuckles and plants a kiss on top of Renjun's head.

"What happened to no strings attached, " Renjun mumbles with the same trace of hesitation that makes Jeno's heart clench.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, by putting walls between us" Jeno starts as he combs his fingers through Renjun's hair.

"I just realised how I've liked you all along and seeing you tonight being intimate with Donghyuck and Jaemin just didn't sit well with me," Jeno feels Renjun shift around to slowly punch him in the stomach making him groan in surprise.

"So if I get jealous over Jisung it ends in an argument, but if you get jealous you get laid and everything's okay? Learn how to play fair and make up your mind, Lee Jeno." Renjun turns away in annoyance and Jeno knows better.

So he reaches out and pulls the other closer to him again.

Thankfully, Renjun is the perfect height to fit right in his arms as the little spoon. But, truth be told even if Renjun ended up being way taller than him he'd be his little spoon never the less.

"It didn't make sense why I greatly insisted that I didn't like you when my self conscious damn well knows  I'd let you talk me through alien conspiracies while riding my dick any time of the day." Jeno adds as he feels Renjun going jelly and leaning back against him.

He hears sniffs, and Renjun turns around to face him and holds his face between the palms of his comparably tiny hands. Tears are still forming at the corner of the other's eyes. 

"Renjun, baby-- please stop crying," Jeno coos as he plants a kiss on the tip of Renjun's nose.

Renjun cries harder as he finds the foreign affection overwhelming him. He couldn't help but feel doubtful as if Jeno might act like this didn't happen when he wakes up. 

"So what are we--are we boyfriends now or are you gonna pull up with another one of your cards?" Renjun looks up to him in anticipation.

"Anything you want us to be, preferrably boyfriend, babe, daddy---" His rant earns him a playful slap from Renjun.

"Can we call back the no strings attached Jeno just to call him an absolute hypocrite, the Jeno making me call him daddy now is nothing alike," Renjun teases as Jeno tickles him in return.

"I'll make sure he never comes back again, I'll do my best, we'll make this work." Jeno promises and hopes that one day he can free Renjun from the doubts that he himself implanted.

For now, Renjun was his as much as he was the other's, except this time, exclusively.

 

(Unlike any of their previous endeavours-- Renjun later learns that Jeno does in fact have a daddy kink.)

 

 


End file.
